


Letters Home

by Eleniel_Celair



Series: To Your Heart's Content [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleniel_Celair/pseuds/Eleniel_Celair
Summary: A series of letters, some sent, some burned.





	1. Sent...

 

_Dear Uncle Balin,_

 

_I'm sorry for my failure to write. It was no fault of my adventures, but finding the right things to say and when to say them. I think I must simply start. Mirkwood treated me well enough. Thranduil was kind, despite my lineage. He seemed to look at me like some lost animal, rather than a half-dwarf, but he remained hospitable for the few days I lingered. His son was likewise kind, though he seemed a bit full of himself. Lorien, on the other hand, was amazing. The Lady Galadriel was the epitome of a gracious hostess. She spoke of some time when she knew Mama well. I would have stayed longer, but I didn't want to become a burden. I hope you can see it someday - the woods of Lorien are more beautiful than all the gold of Erebor. The trees are like silver, dropping a blanket of pure gold upon the ground. Lady Galadriel said I should return someday sooner than I intended, though I do not know what exactly she meant by that. I crossed the Misty Mountains near Khazad-Dûm but remembered your warning. I steered clear of Mirrormere, and I've made it somewhere I think I might stay for a while. Please keep this information to yourself, but I'm in a small town called Loudwater. It's a conglomeration of all races, including a fair number of interracial folk like myself. I was welcomed without a second glance, and I think I've fallen in love with how perfectly normal it feels. There's a bakery here, run by an elderly woman whose children moved west to Bree. She's taken me on as an apprentice and is letting me earn room and board through the apprenticeship. It isn't anything amazing, but I think it's right for me._

_Now that you don't have to worry about me anymore, how is everyone? How is ~~home~~  Erebor? Is Fíli much grown?_

_I miss you all greatly._

_Yours always,_

_Elen_


	2. Unsent...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burned in the fire before she could even think of sending it.
> 
> Summer, 2803

_Dear Thorin,_

_I miss you. I wish I never had to go. It's been two years and yet I think of you every day. It's torture trying to forget you. So many days I imagine you bursting through the door of the bakery to claim me... to love me. I've tried to move on. I even had dinner with a man recently in hopes that he might wash out some thoughts of you. He was good and kind, but all I could think of was you. I hate you. I love you. I miss you. I'm tired of missing you. So often I wish you would come find me and bring me home, though I know that isn't possible. I'm sorry. If I were anyone else, it would be. I think I can let go, if you can promise to never come here. Even so, you can't know where here is, or everything will be ruined. I'm safe here. I'm okay here. I'm living well. I hope you can, too. I hope you can be happy. I hope you can stop scowling so much, frowning. I hope you can find peace. I hope I can find peace. I'm fine. Please, let me move on._

_Love,_

_Elen_


	3. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Erebor,
> 
> Summer, 2803

_My dear Elen,_

_Your letter gladdens my heart. I began to fear some time ago that I had let you to your death, but Lady Dís reminded me that you could not have died with a will as strong as yours. Fíli is very much grown. He now stands tall enough to reach atop the counters and get into a whole new world of trouble, and his uncles are constantly at work trying to teach him to mind himself. It seems that Víli has been too ill to do so himself, but don't mind it - he has a good amount of fight left in him. Lady Dís is again with child, though she has a good two years ahead of her before the dwarfling will show his or her face. Frerin misses you terribly. Thorin has no time to fight with him and he complains constantly that there is no one under the mountain who can give him a good fight anymore. The Prince has devoted himself fully to his duties in politics and warfare, and has his head in some scroll or another at any spare moment. I would have asked him what to include on his part in this letter, but any mention of your name near him changes the atmosphere of the kingdom for a few days. As it is, King Thror is a different man than when you left. I think it may have been good timing on your part, as he has been rather severe to anyone whose blood is not fully Dwarvish._

_I am so happy to hear that you have found a place of peace. You deserve no less, my Elen. I hope that I may one day visit and taste some fine bread of yours. I should also send my thanks to the kind lady who has taken you in. If you, or she, should ever need anything, I still sit well in Erebor, and you will always be my child. I do hope you may one day come home again, but if Loudwater is the place you belong, I will make peace with it._

_Yours always,_

_Uncle Balin_


	4. Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent to Erebor
> 
> Winter, 2803

_Dear Uncle Balin,_

_I would never object to a visit from you. And I know that you would have me return, and though it breaks my heart not to, it would definitely break my heart further to do so. Mrs. Mimms has taken to asking for information about you. I hope you do not object to my responding, but seeing that you will not likely meet any time soon, I see no harm in it. She is working me like an ox, and I love every minute of it. I think there are more varieties of dough than precious gems. Maybe even rocks. Either way, you should see my arms! I have made some friends here who you would love. I think Marigold will likely be my closest bond aside from Mrs. Mimms. She and I have tea often enough. She's a Hobbit from East Farthing and the sweetest girl you ever met._

_You must give Dís my congratulations! A new baby is so exciting! Please tell me as soon as you find out its name. And tell her my money is on a girl. She deserves a daughter. And tell Frerin that he needs to come to terms with the fact that his swordsmanship is nowhere near as good as he claims. Fíli could have beat him before I left, and now I'm sure of it. I'm sure Thorin will come around, too._

_Today I heard some wild rumors of King Thror which I never expected all the way out here. They say he's going mad. Please tell me he's still fine. Despite any differences he and I may have had, he was never a bad king. I trust Erebor is safe in your counsel._

_All rumors aside, I hope you are safe and well._

_Yours always,_

_Elen_


	5. Unsent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, burned. 
> 
>  
> 
> Winter, 2803

_Dear Thorin,_

_You asinine idiot. Stop giving the world trouble, pick up your half-bearded chin and be the prince you always have been. Your people are counting on you. What kind of thoughtless... You have so much better in you than to lose your temper over a thought! You promised to search for a way for us to be together, but I want you to forget about it .This world doesn't need me by your side - it just needs you. So suck it up and be the prince you ought to be._

_Elen_


	6. Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent to Balin
> 
>  
> 
> Spring 2804

_Dear Uncle Balin,_

_My last letter has had no response. I pray that it only means my raven has found a new hobby. I cannot help worrying. Please respond quickly. There are rumors of fire drakes, and I need confirmation that you are breathing. If you're not, you will be in deep trouble with me._

_Things here at Loudwater are much the same. I think the world is not as bad as I assumed. There are so many kind people, Uncle. Marigold has found herself in love with a dwarf from the Blue Mountains. It is absolutely adorable. He dotes on her so sweetly and she has asked ME to teach her how to make his favorite cake. Think of it - someone else asking me how to bake something! They'll be wed in a few months when the blueberries are in season. I told her berries are no reason to delay love, but she insisted that patience would be a good first step for their marriage, and who am I to disagree with the bride?_

_Send word quickly and ease my mind._

_Yours always,_

_Elen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the last raven got eaten by Smaug...
> 
> Also I know my timeline is off compared to canonical dragon time but... ARTISTIC LIBERTIESSSS or something


End file.
